Re: The Legend of Hyrule Hearts
by GamesMaster64
Summary: The re-write of the Legend of Hyrule Hearts. What if, after the destruction of the Destiny Islands, Sora lands in the Kokiri Forest at the beginning of Link's journey? Prepare of an adventure full of danger, laughs, and friendship as the two heroes join forces to fight evil across two dimensions!
1. Prologue I

**A/N: So, I'm pretty sure I mentioned that both of prologue chapters would be going up simultaneously, but I just finished writing this one, and have yet to begin working on Prologue II. So, since I've kept y'all waiting long enough, I decided to present the first chapter. I hope that I've given more life and detail to the world of the original. I've completely removed all instances of the copy-pasted in-game dialogue, and then fleshed out the events from there. Hopefully, this chapter feels more... alive than the original. All thoughts and criticism are always appreciated, so long as they are constructive. With that, and without further delay, I present to you the completely re-written Re: The Legend of Hyrule Hearts! Enjoy!**

 **~GamesMaster64**

 **Table of Fonts:**

Standard Text: Regular Dialogue/Storytelling

 _Italics_ : Emphasis, Sound Effects, thoughts

 **Bold** : Navi's annoyingness, Boss Name

 **Bold Underline** : Special Attacks (this is cried out)

 _ **Bold Italic**_ : Deity speech

CAPS: Yelling

Underline: Flashback/History, name of location

 _Italic Underline_ : Dream

 **BOLD CAPS** : Dungeon name

* * *

 **Prologue I: Link Gets a Fairy!**

Kokiri Forest, Hyrule

A young kid, no more than 9 or 10 years old, stared at the walls in front of him. They loomed in the distance, forbidding and almost menacing in appearance. Above, the rain clouds that obscured the sky poured their contents down onto the field below, making the entire scene appear more ominous than it had any right to be. Next to him was another boy, this one a bit older, about 14 or so in appearance. The two watched as a drawbridge lowered, the chains clacking and adding even more to the ominousness of the scene. A white horse raced out, past the two boys. On it rode a young girl, and an older lady. Just as quickly as the group had appeared, they were gone over the horizon. After a few seconds, a second horse followed, This horse was pitch-black with a red mane. A dark figure sat upon the horse. The figure glanced over at the two, and raised a hand. A ball of energy formed, lancing out at the two. However, before it could impact...

Link awoke, drenched in sweat. He stared up at the ceiling of his house, willing himself to breathe slowly. This dream of his had been ruining any chance he'd had of getting a good night's rest for the last two weeks now. For the first week, it was just him in the dream. However, in the past week, this strange new kid had appeared. Link had never seen him in his life.

"Yoo-hoo! Liiinnnk! Are you awake yet?" A female voice called up to Link. He sat up, glancing outside to see the sunlight streaming through his door. Link got up, and stepped outside. Below, he saw a green-haired girl dressed in a similar green tunic as he was.

* * *

~~Meanwhile~~

"Navi... Navi? Where hast thou gone?" A wizened voice called out. A small glowing orb of yellow approached the voice's source, which was a tree.

"I'm here, Great Deku Tree. What do you need?" asked the orb. The tree sighed.

"Oh, Navi the fairy. Listen well to my words. Thou hast not sensed it, but there is evil descending upon this realm. Even as we speak, malevolent forces are preparing an attack on Hyrule. This place, the Kokiri Forest, has stood as a barrier to protect Hyrule from the evil of outside. Yet, my power is as nothing compared to the enormous power that is growing. It seems that it is time for the boy without a fairy to live up to his destiny. It is this boy who will bring Hyrule on the path of truth and justice. Beware, Navi, as things may not go as expected. No matter what happens, ensure that the boy makes it to me. Please, hurry, Navi, for I have not much time left. Fly as quickly as you can, Navi! The fate of the forest, and perhaps the world, depends upon thee!" After taking in the words of the Deku Tree, the fairy flew off as fast as she could, heading toward the Kokiri Village.

* * *

~~At Kokiri Village~~

Link looked down at the smiling form of his best friend, Saria. He smiled, jumping down from the balcony of his house, ensuring to roll on landing to prevent injuring his legs.

"You show-off! You're gonna get yourself seriously injured one of these days!" the female Kokiri playfully huffed, although her smile gave her away. Link looked up from dusting himself off, giving her a smile of his own. However, before he could say or do anything else, a yellow glowing orb collided right into his head. Since the orb had been flying so quickly, the force knocked the young Kokiri to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" the orb said, before flying down to where the Kokiri boy lay groaning. "Hey! Are you okay?" the orb asked. Link got up, dusting himself of yet again while grumbling about mysterious flying objects that needed to watch where they flew. It was at this point that both Link and Saria realized that the orb was a fairy.

"Wait... are you a fairy?" Saria asked. The orb seemed happy as it flew around her, Saria's own fairy joining it in what seemed like a game of tag.

"Yup! I sure am. I'm Navi, Navi the fairy!" With this introduction, she turned to Link. "Hey! You're Link, right! The boy without a fairy, right? If so, then I'm glad I finally found you! You've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree! He needs to see you right away!" Navi flew up and down in front of Link, as if doing so would make the boy move any faster. Saria gasped.

"Wooow! Not only do you finally have a fairy, Link, but you get to go talk to the Great Deku Tree? I'm jealous!" Saria said. She then nodded to him. "Well, if the Great Deku Tree has called you, then I guess you'd better get going! I'll meet you at my place later, okay?" With those words, Saria walked off, her fairy following her. Navi turned to Link.

"Right! Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's go!" The fairy circled around Link, eventually settling herself inside his hat. Link sighed.

"No one lets me get a word in edge-wise around here..." he muttered, heading off to what he knew to be the entrance of the path that led to the Great Deku Tree's meadow. However, as he neared the entrance, Link groaned. Mido was hanging around the entrance, leaning against a nearby tree. Suffice to say, Link did not like Mido. The self-proclaimed boss of the Kokiri liked to bully just about everyone around, but his favorite target was Link. Link grit his teeth and approached. As he approached, he heard Mido mumbling to himself.

"Gotta make sure to go find that shiny rock again. I bet Saria'll like it!" Mido murmured. However, the boss of the Kokiri glanced up and saw Link approaching. Great. Just great. Mido didn't need to deal with him today. Mido did not like Link. At all. Although he claimed to be a Kokiri, and was raised as one, Link had one thing wrong with him. The boy had no fairy, and hadn't had one for longer than Mido could remember. It looked like the reject was heading toward the Great Deku Tree. Mido would have to make sure to put a stop to that. Mido pushed himself away from the tree, and stood in front of the entrance. To his surprise, the reject kept coming. "Hey, Mr. No Fairy! Where do you think you're going?" Mido called out, challenging Link's progress. Link halted, and a fairy flew out of his cap. "Whod' you steal the fairy from? You're gonna be in big trouble this time!" Mido called out. However, to his surprise, the fairy replied.

"Hey! Link didn't steal me! I was sent to bring him to the Deku Tree!" Navi shouted at Mido, leaving the boss gobsmacked. Link nodded.

"You heard the fairy, Mido. Now move, so I can see what the Great Deku Tree wants. It's urgent." Link added. Mido shook his head, using the few seconds that afforded him to clear his head. It didn't work.

"Wait... you're telling me that the Great Deku Tree summoned you?" Mido began, speaking slowly as if still trying to process this information. Link merely nodded. "You're telling me, that he summoned you, and not me? Why would he summon you over the Great Mido?" Upon hearing this, Link burst out laughing. Really, it seemed Mido got more and more narcissistic each day! "Hey! This isn't funny!" Mido retorted to Link's guffawing. Mido had to make a move quick. He couldn't let the reject past just yet. Then, he had an idea. "Wait a minute! Why should I let you past! You aren't even fully equipped! How do you expect me to let you past and think you're ready when you haven't even got any sort of weapon or a shield yet!" Link stopped laughing. Okay, that did it. He'd had it with Mido and his bullying.

"Oh, yeah! You haven't got either of those yourself! What, did you slip up yet again, Mido? Or is this like last week with the Deku Scrub?" Link asked, a smirk on his face. Mido's own face instantly grew redder than a red Rupee.

"Hey! Don't bring that up, you loser! I hadn't warmed up that day, is all!" Mido was flustering about. How dare Link embarrass him, the boss of the Kokiri! "Anyway, my stuff's at home! Yeah! So, I'll let you pass if you have a decent weapon, and a shield. No Deku Sticks this time. Those are too flimsy! Sheesh!" Mido smirked as Link turned around to leave. That took care of that nuisance for the day!

"Stupid Mido, thinking he owns the stupid forest!" Link mumbled, collecting some Rupees he saw in the grass. While he was poking around, he saw that the shop owner apparently had a rock issue. Link offered his help, which the older Kokiri was more than glad to accept. Even though Mido liked to bully Link, the rest of the Kokiri liked him just fine. He could be a bit quiet at times, but a rather nice guy to get along with. After Link had helped him remove the rocks, the shopkeeper gave him 20 Rupees and a 50% discount off of one item. As Link purchased a Kokiri Shield, the shopkeeper smirked. Looks like he'd helped Link one-up Mido. Perhaps Link would grow a backbone and stand up to the jerk after this. Hylia knew that Mido needed it. As Link walked around to see if he could find a passable weapon, he saw two of the Know-It-All Brothers talking to each other.

"So, did you hear about Mido's new hiding spot for the Kokiri Sword, our treasure? Rumor has it that it's in the Forest Training Maze now." Link heard one of them say as he approached. Link smiled at the brothers in greeting, before making it seem like he was just moseying around and headed toward the maze. The two brothers smirked. Of course, everyone had seen Mido's confrontation with Link. Seemed like getting a fairy gave the kid some backbone. The two figured Mido needed it, and reliving the Deku Scrub incident from last week was always a joy.

"That was rather convenient." Link muttered, as he crawled into the hole that led to the Maze in the Kokiri Training Grounds...


	2. Prologue II

**A/N: Holy hell, this took waaaay too long for me to finish. I've had the first paragraph written for quite some time now (around the time the first chapter was uploaded, roughly). However, I only just now got the motivation to finish it. I apologize for taking way too long. I really have no excuse other than RL becoming hectic for me. Outside of that, Splatoon 2 and my streams have been eating up a lot more of my time than I'd care to admit. However, it's here, and I'll try to be more diligent with getting these chapters out.**

 **You'll notice this one is longer than the original, as I followed more closely the events of the prologue of Kingdom Hearts. Also, expect me to fix some of the original's plot holes starting in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy! Also, since I forgot last episode, I'm bringing back character disclaimers!**

 **Sora: GamesMaster64 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, nor does he own The Legend of Zelda. Heck, this idea ain't even original! It's like he's as lazy as me!**

 **Table of Fonts:**

Standard Text: Regular Dialogue/Storytelling

 _Italics_ : Emphasis, Sound Effects, thoughts

 **Bold** : Mysterious Voice, Boss Name

 **Bold Underline** : Special Attacks (this is cried out)

 _ **Bold Italic**_ : Deity speech

CAPS: Yelling

Underline: Flashback/History, name of location

 _Italic Underline_ : Dream

 **BOLD CAPS** : Dungeon name

* * *

 **Prologue II: Heartless Raid Destiny Islands!**

Destiny Islands, Scattered Realms

A 14-year old boy stared at the giant monster that loomed before him. According to the Voice he kept hearing, his chosen path was the defender, and gave up the power of the mystic. However, this giant shadow creature that loomed before him was on another level entirely than anything he'd seen in this strange dream yet. It was several times his own size, and originated form his own shadow. Sora looked down, to check that the glass platform he was standing on would hold the weight of the creature. So far, so good. All of a sudden, a figure in a green tunic stood beside him. The male appeared to be older than he was, about 17 or so. The figure pulled out a sword, and nodded at Sora. However, before either of the two could do anything, Sora heard a voice.

"..ora! Wake up!" At the feminine-sounding voice, Sora bolted upright.

"Whazzat!? What's going on!?" As the boy looked around, he saw one of his best friends, Kairi. The girl glared at him.

"I knew I'd find you snoozing down here, Sora!" Kairi said, playfully smirking at him. "It seems like you get lazier every day!" Sora shook his head.

"Kairi! It's not like that! I had this weird dream! There was a giant shadow monster that attacked me, but then an elf dressed in green came to help me!" However, as Sora rambled on, it seemed that Kairi wasn't buying it.

"Sora... I think you've been reading too many fantasy stories." The two didn't really say much else as Kairi led Sora to where their newest project was located. Sora looked up at it.

"Wow! Our raft is almost done!" Sora stared up, joy filling him. Really, the raft was rather basic and pathetic looking. However, Sora saw their key to exploring the worlds whenever he looked at it.

"Yeah, it's almost done, no thanks to you two. It seems like I'm the only one that does any work around here!" At the masculine voice, Sora and Kairi turned around to look at their other friend, Riku. The silver-haired boy was holding a rather decent-sized log over his shoulder.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, Riku!?" Sora asked, glaring at Riku. However, Riku only laughed at him.

"C'mon, Sora! You need to learn to lighten up every now and then. I was only joking." Riku chuckled out. At the sound of this, the three burst into full on laughter. However, as the sat around the raft, they began to talk.

"So, do you really think there are other worlds out there?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head.

"Well, we won't know until we get there. Our question will have to wait until then. I think we'll find out what kind of world Kairi came from. We'll know why we're here on these islands." Riku chuckled. "And to think that we'd never have even dreamed of other worlds existing if Kairi hadn't come here." After that, Kairi showed the two boys a special good-luck charm she was making out of thalassa shells. After making more preparations, the three headed home for the day.

* * *

The next day saw Kairi looking around all over for Sora. The brown-haired boy had headed for the cave that he and Riku used as a secret hideout. Although it was slightly more cramped, Sora found he was able to still get in just fine.

' _Before we leave..._ ' Sora thought, holding a rock toward the wall, where a drawing of two heads were. One was his, and the other was Kairi's. However, just before he could start on the drawing, a voice sounded out.

" **This world has been connected.** " The voice unnerved Sora. It was a deep baritone, the words spoken slowly, sending a shiver up Sora's spine. This voice held only a tone of pure foreboding, as if nothing it had to say was good. Sora turned around as the figure continued speaking. " **Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. It shares the fate of all the other worlds that have vanished.** " Sora continued to stare.

"Okay! Where did you come from? What are you talking about?"

" **You do not know what lies beyond that door. You understand so very little, and there is much yet to learn.** " Before Sora could ask anything else, he was distracted by Kairi.

"Sora! There you are! What are you doing here? And no more crazy stories like yesterday!" At this, Sora knew he couldn't tell her about the voice.

"I wasn't doing much of anything, Kairi!" At this the girl shook her head.

"We're leaving tomorrow, and you're slacking off again! What are we gonna do with you, Sora?" Kairi huffed as she drug Sora out of the cave. After finishing their preparations, the two left. However, Sora couldn't shake the memory of that creepy figure. Nor could he get rid of the feeling that something was coming...

* * *

Later that night, Sora got to packing to ensure that he was ready for their journey. However, looking outside, he noticed it was darker than usual. It looked like a storm was rolling in.

"Our raft! It'll all be over if it's destroyed!" Sora said, jumping out of his window to go check on it. As he ran, he noticed Riku's and Kairi's boats were tied up at the pier. "Riku and Kairi... they must be here too." Sora noted. He stopped for a bit before taking off, not noticing the ink-black creatures that formed after him. After running for a bit, Sora ran into Riku. However, unnoticed by Sora was the aura of Darkness that surrounded Riku's feet. "Riku! Isn't Kairi with you?" Sora asked. When Riku didn't answer, Sora went to call his friend's name again, only for the Darkness to flare up. "Riku!?" As the Darkness continued to swallow his friend, Riku stuck an arm out.

"Sora. Come with me. You don't have to fear the Darkness." At his words, Sora noticed himself being engulfed in the Darkness. Sora couldn't describe it. It was an ominous feeling, and the energy felt tainted, as if unspeakable horrors were kept within its inky black depths.

' _It's pitch-black... there's nothing here..._ ' However, just when Sora was starting to lose all hope of every seeing the light of day again, a bright flash of light shone out, bringing him out. Sora found himself inside the Secret Cave, and saw his other friend in front of a weird door.

"Kairi!" Sora called out. Kairi turned around.

"So...ra..." she replied. However, a burst of Darkness shot from the door. Kairi was propelled by the explosion towards him. Sora held his arms out to catch her.

"KAIRI!" However, her body never impacted, and instead Sora was blown from the cave. He landed rather painfully, rolling from the momentum. As he shakily got up, Sora heard a roar, and was overtaken by more Darkness. However, a mysterous voice rang out.

" **Do not fear the Darkness.** " Sora recognized the voice as the one from his first dream. There was a bright flash of light, and Sora was holding something in his hand. " **Within your heart lies the strongest weapon in the world.** " If it was a weapon, it was the strangest weapon Sora had ever seen. It looked like a cross between a key and a sword. The blade and teeth were silver, with a blue rainguard, and a bright gold guard. The teeth formed the outline of a crown.

"A key? Or is it a sword?" Sora pondered out loud, looking at the strange item.

" **The Keyblade, a power that sleeps within you. Wield it wisely.** "

"Keyblade, huh?" Sora asked. However, he didn't have time to ponder more, as a bolt of energy crashed down near him, hitting him and sending him flying. The young Keyblade wielder landed, moaning in pain. "Oww... did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" he asked. As he looked up, Sora's jaw dropped. Before him was a massive, muscular, humanoid creature with black skin. Its legs were rather short and its feet very thin and curled upward. Its arms were quite long, and it had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. The most noticable feature was the large, heart-shaped hole in the its abdominal area, which penetrated straight through from the front to the back. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes were visible.

"Whoa... you're big..." However, Sora's observations ended there, as another bolt of energy lanced out at him. This time, Sora managed to dodge the attack, and saw the smaller creatures surrounding it.

" **You need not be afraid of the forces of Darkness.** " Sora nodded at the sound of the mysterious voice.

"There's no running away here!" he shouted, swinging at the smaller creatures. "Don't mess with me, freaks! Me and Riku have been swordfighting for ages!" However, there seemed to be no end to the creatures. "Gotta get to the big guy! But how do I fight him?" Sora panted out loud, swinging his Keyblade through another group of enemies.

" **When facing a foe bigger than you, aim for the eyes. There is no training of one's eyes.** "

"Eyes, huh?" With that, Sora leaped up onto the creatures arm as it slammed the ground, running up to its face. "Here you go!" he cried out, hitting it in the face. "Want another one? Well, here it com-" Sora's taunt was interrupted as the ground beneath him started to crack and disintegrate. Sora tried to hang on, but soon was sucked into an endless abyss. All he could do was scream all the way...


End file.
